What we lost
by Kimotohinagi
Summary: The sniper wakes up in a stranger place and finds a mysterious female sniper who claims that he used to be the master sniper of the red team and also her mentor. This girl is rude, arrogant...but what secrets or hidden feelings is she trying to hide? Will the red spy be able to steal her heart before the sniper can regain his memory and get back what he had lost? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1 - This damn girl

**Team Fortress Fanfiction – What we lost**

Writer's note: Hey guys! Sorry if i haven't been updating in awhile! I started playing team fortress 2 not long ago and i'm totally in love with the sniper and spy. This will not contain any yaoi or gay though,but there is a female OC! If i get some facts wrong about TF2, forgive me and just act accept it as it is since this is MY version of what goes on in TF2...

"Where am i?" He asked himself as he started to gain consciousness. His vision started to clear up as he found himself staring up at a wooden ceiling.

"M-my head...it still feels so heavy for some reason..." he thought as he blinked more. He tried moving his body and sat up,rubbing his head.

"W-w-where is this? Who am i? What is going on?" he had so many questions flying through his head. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a brown vest and long brown pants. He tried hard to remember what was going on, but he couldn't remember anything. All he remembered was his name, Alexander and that he came from a certain part of Australia.

"So you're awake..." he heard a strong voice with a slight hint of feminine. He turned and looked up at the direction of the voice.

There she stood. She had long black hair that reached her waist and was wearing a brown hat. She had similar attire on as his. A red long sleeved shirt and a vest in which several rifle bullets were in her front pocket. The only difference was instead of long brown pants, she had on a brown khaki skirt and brown boots. He blinked and looked at the mysterious young girl in shook. She was holding a rifle and she was looking through it's scope while supporting one part of the barrel on the window ledge.

I-i-is she a sniper?

"W-w-what's going on here? I-i-i don't understand!" He started to panic a little.

"Shh! We're in the middle of battle!" She brushed him off. He scowled slightly, this girl didn't make a very good impression on him, but he still needed to know what was happening.

He stood up and grabbed her shoulder, "answer me now! Where is this place?!"

The girl was clearly shocked by his sudden action and missed her target, a blu soldier. The soldier had noticed the sound of the bullet and looked towards them, "snipers!" He pointed towards the tower as he aimed his rocket at them.

"Now you've done it!" The girl gritted her teeth and grabbed the very confused and slightly frightened man by the wrist and ran. She quickly ran down the stairs, just in time when the soldier's rocket had hit the window and wooden shards flew all over the place with a big blast.

Alexander didn't know what to think of the situation, but he knew the girl was his only source of protection. And so he followed her down the stairs until they reached ground level. But the girl gasped and backed into the shadow.

"W-what? What's wrong? We have to get out of here!" he hissed into her ear.

"Blu pyro..." she muttered and when she said that, it sent chills down Alexander's spine. He peeked out and widened his eyes in shock. Outside was a man in full blue suit, wearing a black gas mask and holding a flamethrower. He's seen pyromaniacs before, but this one looked so frighteningly dangerous.

Alexander shook off his fear and decided to take the chance to get some answers out of the girl.

"C-can you atleast tell me who you are?"

"You're such a nuisance! But fine, i'll tell you. My name's Andrea, i'm a red sniper. You are in the realm of the war between the REDs and the BLUs...the world of team fortress!" she said in a prideful manner.

He tried to remember all these terms and see if he could make any connection with them and the memories he'd lost.

"S-s-so...why am i here?" he asked as he watched the girl carefully take out her kukri.

"Simply put...you were the previous sniper before me..." she looked at him as her gaze became a full glare," you were my mentor..."

He scowled and sighed heavily. He must have hit his head so hard he couldn't remember a single thing this girl was saying or even make sense of it.

"I-is that all true?" he asked as Andrea looked down, as if she had been hiding something she wanted to so badly spill out.

"A-a-a-are you done with those questions yet?! I-i-if you don't want go through the painful process of dying and respawning i suggest you just shut up and follow me!" Respawning, another term he couldn't get. But at this point of time, he best keep his questions for later at a safer moment.

Man, was this girl a tough rotten egg. So impolite, even after he had just woken up.

"You! Stay here!" she ordered and got up, running full speed towards the distracted pyro. Alexander stared in awe at her speed and agility. The Blu pyro had little time to react and activate his flame thrower as Andrea slashed his neck with her kukri. Since the pyro had only half his health remaining, she managed to kill him with one hit. At first Alexander felt sorry for the pyro, but knowingly having a high intellect, he worked out what respawn meant.

Andrea looked at him and signalled for him to come out,just in time when a disembodied voice was heard from the loudspeaker came out.

"Success! The red team wins!" followed by a hideous cackle at the back.

"What was that?" Alexander looked around him as he spotted a blu soldier retreating back to his base.

"The administrator..." Andrea answered, her voice seems lighter with the burden of the battle off her shoulders, her mood seemed to lighten a little, "One old hag you don't need to know too much about..."

"A-about what she said...about the red team winning?"

"You have a lot of questions don't you?!" she snapped and pointed her kukri at his face.

"H-hey! No violence, Sheila! It's just that i don't remember a single thing here and i really am confused."

Her face softened as she blushed a little, "w-well why don't i bring you back to the team so you can have all the questions you have answered?"

"The team?" Alexander blinked as Andrea smirked, putting her kukri away.

"Yes! The red team! I'm sure everyone would be happy to meet you!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet the team

Writer's notes: hey what's up fellas! I'm back with the second part of this series. Sorry to keep all you nice folks waiting! This chapter may be a little boring...oh well, feel free to favourite, add me or review :3

Alexander wasn't the least bit excited about going back to meet the so called 'team' Andrea talked about. He still had so many questions regarding his apparent accident and amnesia. Andrea had spilled out a little information about what happened to him as they talked. He could see a slight hint of sadness on Andrea's face as she recalled the incident but she just scowled and told him to shut up before she could allow herself to tell him anymore info. He thought that ought to do it, if this child-like and stubborn girl could accidentally let out a little secret at a time, he'd be able to piece together the whole incident together in no time flat.

Soon, the two arrived to the red team's base. It was mostly made of wood and was painted in bright red colours. It gave Alexander the strange feeling of home, although he's technically never been there before. He just wished it would be a little more...sanitised.

"This is where you'll be staying when you are not out on the battle field...Fair warning though, we do move out to other locations so we must always be prepared to pack our things and move out. We also have rest days-"

But before Andrea could finish Alexander cut in with a loud protest, "H-h-hey! W-what are ya talking about? What do you mean 'when YOU are not out on the battle field'? You mean i have to out there and fight along with you?!"

"Don't interrupt me, you big idiot!" she yelled and tip-toed to make herself look tall and mighty. Alexander scowled; this girl was seriously getting on his nerves. Weren't girls supposed to be gentle, feminine people who did household chores and spent all their lives in the kitchen? Now he's faced with an arrogant and loudmouth female sniper. But before he could bring himself to hit her, seeing that Alexander was one whole feet taller than her, he felt his heart soften as he looked at her. Might it be sympathy?

"What was loud noise? " A low and loud voice said from inside one of the rooms. By the tone of the voice itself, Alexander had the impression it was a tough giant, ready to break his back.

"Who was that?"

"Oh that? That's just Boris..." Andrea said as she gave a bored expression on her face, walking to the mini fridge to grab a can of juice.

Boris? That sounded like an animal's name. More exact, a giant black bear's name. How could that girl be so calm living with a giant, violent man with a name that sounds like it'd be the champion title of a wrestling match?!

Just then, the door from where the voice came from slammed wide open and startled both Alexander and Andrea, who nearly spilt her juice all over the table. As expected, a giant obese man walked out. He was wearing the same red shirt that Alexander and andrea were wearing, just that it had short sleeves. Around his chest was a row of bullets. Alexander could see a gigantic monster gun sort of contraption inside that man's room and it gave a slight chill down his spine.

"Boris! How many times must I tell you to open the door slowly! I'll have you lick up the juice if i had spilled it on the floor!" Andrea scolded the man angrily. Was she insane?!

"Heavy weapons guy can't help it. Door too tiny." The man said in a surprisingly soft voice. Sure, it didn't hide the low and masculine tone in his voice, but he seemed like a very friendly person now. Or was it just that this Boris was afraid of Andrea? Who knows? Andrea is like a vicious lioness anyway.

"Ah...i forgot...this is our team's heavy, Boris...he comes from the USSR and is one of our most prized and important members of our team..." Andrea said, gesturing towards the man.

"G-good day, mate..." Alexander smiled awkwardly.

Boris seemed excited, if not elated to see him and threw his arms apart.

"Alex! It's good to have you back...I wondering if you fine..." Boris spoke in broken English. Alexander was surprised. Boris seemed like he was very familiar with Alex, friendly even. No one has ever given him the nickname Alex unless they were his very bestfriend.

But before he could respond to Boris's overly friendly greeting, the main entrance door opened and in came a skinny young man wearing a dog tag and a man in a soldier uniform, wearing a helmet that covered his eyes.

"Hey! Alexander! Great to see you've woken up from your beauty sleep finally!" the skinny one ran over at a ridiculous speed and smacked his hand on Alexander's shoulder. Again with the over-friendliness that made Alexander feel extremely awkward.

"Greaaaaat to have you back, man!" The slightly taller and tougher man walked forward and placed his hands to his hips," i was beginning to wonder if we need to find a replacement sniper!"

Andrea scowled and crushed her empty soda can, throwing it at the man with the helmet.

"You were thinking of replacing me?!" She crossed her arms and glared at the soldier. And finally, one person who wasn't afraid of talking back to Andrea.

"Watch your attitude, girly! Or i'll bloooooooow your head off!" He crossed his arms as well.

"Well whatever...Alexander, this is Benjamin and William...our team scout and soldier... You can call Benjamin Ben if you want...William..." she smirked a little," you can just call him whatever names you want."

The soldier grit his teeth, "shush, girly!"

Benjamin seemed very enthusiastic about Alexander's appearance and quickly ran into one of the rooms. He soon emerged with two other men. One was a tanned man with an eyepatch and cap. He held in his hands a bottle of beer and seemed slightly drunk. The other was a better presented tall man with a clean white coat and red rubber gloves.

"Hey hey, Murdock and Oswald! Look who's back!" Benjamin pointed at Alexander excitedly.

The drunk man staggered towards Andrea and wrapped his arms around her," ayyy...ayy lassie...wanna do somethin' somethin'?" he murmured.

"Get off me, freak!" Andrea pushed the man away and kicked him in the knee. Alexander was getting more and more confused with the scene. So many people were coming out at once to see him he didn't know what to say or what to think.

The other man, Oswald, walked forward and thrusted his hand out," I'm sure glad you're alright...which means the medication i made Andrea give you through injections really worked!" he smiled, showing his perfect white teeth.

Alexander felt comfortable for once and took the man's hand, he knew he was a medic with the white cross on the man's shoulder.

"Hmmmmph hmmm hmm?" A muffled voice was right behind Alexander. Alexander jumped up in shock and spun around to find a Pyromaniac right behind him in his face. It had the same gas mask as the one Andrea killed earlier, but he...no it...was wearing a red suit instead of a blue one.

The pyro seemed to be curious about Alexander at first and when he gave the pyro a slight smile of acknowledgement, the pyro cheered with it's muffled voice.

"Hey buddy...long time to talk." A calm Texan voice said. Alexander looked in the direction and saw an engineer wearing a yellow hat and goggles. He walked to Alexander and flashed him a grin," I see you managed to escape from your dag nab slumber and returned to our little nest here with lil' ol' Andrea..."

"Well...y-yes...we had our close call...but i'm still trying to figure out what's going on around here..."

The engineer frowned," you mean you don't remember a thing here?"

Alexander shook his head.

"Ah...it's all my fault...i should have repaired that thing in the first place instead of procratinatin'..."

Alexander blinked,thinking of asking the kind friendly man to further elaborate but he decided not to, since it'd be rather rude of him to force out answers now.

"Oh yea! My name's david. I'm an engineer..." The man smiled.

Alexander suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, expecting to find the pyro behind him but instead, there was no one there.

"Quit playing...Laurance...Alexander can't remember anything..." Andrea said and leaned on the table with her shoulder, resting her chin on her hand.

Out of nowhere, a masked man in a red suit appeared out of the thin air and took out a case like thing, gracefully picking out a cigar and lighting it up after he placed it in his mouth.

"I see you are awake, mon ami..." the man said with a heavy French accent. He stared at Alexander in a way that seemed cold, colder than the rest of the team.

"Y-y-yes...so you are laurance... what might you be?"  
"Ah, a spy, my friend..." laurance sucked up the toxic gas in the cigar and walked towards Andrea," since when did Alexander wake up , ma cherie?"

Alexander didn't know French or remember any French friends, but by the way laurance talked, it seemed like the spy was having a very close relationship with Andrea, almost amorous. But with the way Andrea was dismissing Laurance's questions with one word answers, the feeling doesn't seem mutual.

Writer's note: sorry if i rushed this a little...it's getting late and i need to sleep ^^ hope you like it! I'm not too sure which pairing i'll go for...we'll see my mood or if anyone wants to advise me on a good pairing (either SpyXSniper Or SniperXsniper) tell me on the review ^^ GOODNIGHT!


	3. Chapter 3 - Saturday blues

Team Fortress 2 Fanfiction – part 3

Normal Saturdays mainly consisted of waking up late, either staying at home to play video games or go out to hang out with friends and sleep late for Sunday. That was what Alexander would have preferred over his chaotic Saturday with the red team.

Alexander was still trying to recover from his initial shock of not remembering anything. He thought he had no other choice but to just deal with the situation he was in and let it all soak in. But he couldn't have imagined his original self being able to handle such high levels of noise and energy on what he once hoped to be a peaceful Saturday.

It started off with Alexander lying in red colour bed. His room was decorated with posters of rifles, arrows and submachine gun. He seemed pretty pleased that his room was relatively neat and tidy compared to the rest of the base before he slept. However his deep sleep did not last long as he was rudely awakened by the sound of furniture toppling over and plates breaking. He grabbed his pillow and forced it over his ear, but he could still hear the sound of everyone else who was awake except him running havoc in the lounge. He couldn't tell what they were arguing about, but his hunch told him Andrea started the fight with William first.

Than it was breakfast. After Alexander dragged himself out of bed and washed up, he made his way to the dining room, not expecting anyone to have taken any initiative to cook for the rest of the team. However, he was shocked to see Andrea wearing a lacy pink apron cooking breakfast for everyone. He felt touched for a moment that even such a rude and haughty girl could actually be such a caring little angel inside. But no matter how much he tried to convince himself that only the thoughts matter, he looked at the whole kitchen covered in soot and the smell of burnt bacon and eggs.

According to Oswald, Andrea has never tried or bothered cooking a meal for herself before, let alone the whole team. She would settle on preserved frozen food or just order someone who was decent at cooking like David to prepare the meal.

Some of the guys started to joke about how Andrea had missed Alexander too much and which was why she decided to do a little something special for her "returned true love". The laughter turned into sheer fear when Andrea blasted a bullet hole in one of the wooden cabinets just two and a half feet where Benjamin was standing.

"This girl's insane...Who cooks breakfast with a fully loaded gun in her belt holster?" Alexander thought to himself and sighed, "I'll just have cornflakes for today..."

Alexander didn't have much to do that Saturday. The internet connection there was terrible and the television screen was all cracked and dusty. He was surprised anyone would still be able to watch shows on that thing. He decided to get acquainted with some of his team members. Since he had nothing better to do, and it would be a good idea to get to understand the people he would be fighting alongside with better. He knew talking to Mr. Pyro was not an option since he could barely understand what he was saying under the gas mask.

He decided to talk to Murdock, but it was a huge mistake. He knocked on the demoman's door and when he heard sounds of bumping and falling, he got worried. He kicked the door open and was only greeted by Murdock spinning around in circles with a half empty beer bottle in his hand. Alexander immediately pinched his nose and scowled at the sight of the room. There was dirty clothes and empty beer bottles laying everywhere. It smelled like a dumpster in there, very fitting for Murdock's character.

Talking to Laurance was pretty bad too. For some reason or another, Laurance seemed to be very cold towards Alexander. Although he spoke as if they had known each other for a long time, which they most probably did, Alexander couldn't help for catch a hint of hostility in Laurance's eyes. Not that Laurance had been rude to him or anything. The Frenchman was very hospitable and had welcomed Alexander into his clean and odor-free room warmly, which Alexander was thankful for. But there was tension between the two, as if they had been friends yet strong rivals. Yet rivals of what? One was a sniper and the other was a spy, they would have no reason to feel tense around the other, or so Alexander thought.

It turns out that spies and snipers had a long history of rivalry between them. It was said snipers were the Spies' favourite targets. Since they would be too occupied with looking through the scope of their rifles, the spies would sneak up from behind the sniper and backstab them to death. It seemed like a pretty reasonable explanation for why they would feel that way around each other but it just doesn't add up. To Alexander, having a reputation for hating one another didn't seem reason enough to have such a tense atmosphere between them. Plus, they were friendly and open towards the other person. Surely any reasonable sniper or spy would set aside such a ridiculous past in their mind and befriend the other. No, Alexander knew there was another more solid and secret reason for him feeling so uncomfortable with Laurance. He just couldn't figure what it was yet.

He felt it best to get to know the more open and friendly ones before trying to communicate with people like the Pyro or hyper-active Benjamin.

He looked around the base for David the engineer who he thought was the most approachable out of them all. He seemed confused as to where the friendly Texan would have gone. But after getting some directions from Boris, he would David working on a weird complex contraption in the machine room.

"Hey, David"  
"Howdy! Alexander, what brings you here?" David smiled, turning back to look at him.

Alexander walked up next to david and sat on the floor, watching as David took out his wrench.

"I have nothing better to do...so I thought it'd be good if i came and spoke with you."

"Ah...i can use a lil' company." David grinned, trying hard to fix the nuts on the contraption.

"So...what is this thing you're working on?" Alexander asked, hoping to get a relaxed conversation going on.

"Oh, this? Why, I'm trying to fix this damn respawn machine..." David hit the top of the machine in frustration, "Dang this stupid thing...it always breaks down... No matter how many spare parts i put into it always finds a way to spoil itself on the inside. I have better get this repaired before lil' ol missy gets mad again..."  
Alexander sighed, "oh yeah, that spoiled Sheila...I wonder how you guys are so comfy around her. Just looking at her gives me the chills."

"Now do you hear yourself, Alex?" David laughed and set his wrench down to look at him, "You would never say such a thing about Andrea before..."

"That was me before i had amnesia, i don't have a bloody idea what's going on around here and she acts like a proud ankle biter ready to kill anyone who insults her...and everyone here gives in to her as if she was a cute little kitten..."

David sighed a little and forced another smile, "She was one...before the incident..."

Alexander couldn't help but feel extremely curious.

"What exactly went wrong that changed all this?"

"Well...everything went wrong. Atleast, in Andrea's perspective." David said in a painful tone, as if he was talking about his own story, " We all used to treat her like our own lil' sister...she was a good kid. Willin' to learn... Carin' and outgoin'... She was most attached to you..."

"...And then what happened?" Alexander asked, leaning forward slightly.

But before David could continue the sorrowful stroy, the door flung open and in came Andrea.

"DAVID! IS THE RESPAWN NOT DONE YET?!" Andrea scowled and crossed her arms, yelling at the poor Texan.

"Just a moment and it'll be repaired, lil'"

"REPAIRED?! I told you to REPLACE the thing not REPAIR it! Just how many times have you fixed that damn computer thingy and it just breaks down the next moment?!" she scolded him.

"W-well I only have enough money for spare parts..." David tried to explain.

"Then save up MORE money to buy a new respawn! Unless you want history to repeat itself, i suggest you get your ass together and buy a new machine! I'm not gonna be the one to clean your dirty mess again!"

Than the door to the machine room slammed shut.


End file.
